monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sonam Kwin kyaoe
Sonam Kwin kyaoe - Duch urodzony i zmarły w Tybecie. Chociaż od jego smierci minął ponad wiek, wygląda i czuje się niczym 27-latek. Od małego fascynowały go góry, kiedy dopadał go stres oraz czarne myśli, nic nie potrafiło przegonić smutku tak jak górska wyprawa. W Straszyceum uczy się jego siostra, oddał życie w jej obronie lecz nadaremno. Lata rozłąki sprawiły że obecnie nie mogą się sobą nacieszyć. Osobowość Sonam za życia był pełnym energii i wesołym człowiekiem, ekstrawertykiem. Nie wstydził się okazywać uczuć, co było wielką zasługą rodzinnej atmosfery w której dorastał. Po śmierci stał się znacznie bardziej opanowany oraz starannie dobierający słowa, lecz nadal potrafi z pasją opowoadać czy to o swoim hobby czy o tym co go spotkało w ciągu dnia. Bardzo nie lubi być na długo uziemiony w jednym miejscu gdyż wtedy źle się czuje, szukając czegoś co pozwoli mu na przeżycie niezapomnianych wrażeń, natrafił na wspinaczki górskie. Sonam potrafi tworzyć bardzo silne więzi emocjonalne, toteż to właśnie górom poświęcił znaczną część swojego życia. Jako osoba bardzo rodzinna, nie zapominał o bliskich. Nawet kiedy urodziła się jego siostra, potrafił skupić na sobie uwagę. Czuł że pomimo nowych obowiązków rodzice nadal bardzo go wspierają. Siostra stała się dla Sonama niczym bratnia dusza. Widział w niej siebie z przed lat. Spędzali ze sobą wiele czasu, troszcząc się wzajemnie o siebie. Wydaje się być ciepłą oraz wyrozumiałą osobą, wzorem do naśladowania przez innych starszych braci. Nie przepada za wspominaniem o swojej przeszłości, stawia na przyszłość. Jest odrobinę sentymentalny jeśli chodzi o rodzinę czy kulturę która towarzyszyła mu przez całe ziemskie życie. Widać to min. W tym jak bardzo lubi pamiątki czy w tym jaki przybiera wyraz twarzy gdy ktoś wspomina o jego rodzimym kraju, lecz nie boi się nowości. Jeat gotowy do poświęceń w imię wyższego dobra. Głęboko wierzy w sprawiedliwość i dobro na świecie. Wygląd Sonam to dość niski młody mężczyzna o jasnej, brzoskwiniowej cerze która miejscami przybiera zółte zabarwienie. Za zycia jego tęczówki miały czarny kolor lecz obwcnie pojaśniały, są szarej barwy z białymi refleksami i gdzieniegdzie orzechowymi plamkami, zwłaszcza w okolicy źrenicy Rysy twarzy Sonama są charakterystyczne dla jego pochodzenia, w wygladzie odziedziczył znacznie więcej po matce - tybetance niżli ojcu który był tajem. Policzki ducha są dobrze zarysowane a swoje szaro-czare włosy spina z tyłu głowy. Chłopak nie stroni od tatuaży, jego plecy oraz fragment szyji pokrywają wzory przedstawiające krajobraz gór oraz napis zapisany w języku tybetańskim. Z racji bycia duchem Sonam zawsze unosi się kilka centrymetrów nad ziemią a jego kończyny są delikatnie przeźroczyste. Relacje 'Rodzina' Sonam jest synem Taja oraz Tybetanki, rodzice ducha swego czasu zajmowali się wypasaniem owiec oraz handlem produktami mlecznymi. Chłopak bardzo kochał swoich bliskich, niestety po śmierci był zmuszona zerwać z nimi kontakt. Chłopak, w odróżnieniu od większości duchów doskonale pamięta swój poprzedni żywot. Odkąd on oraz Jamyang odnależli się na nowo, nie mogą przestać rozmawiać ze sobą. 'Dalsza rodzina' O dalszej rodzinie Sonama, wiadono jedynie tyle że w większości jej członkowie zamieszkują Tajlandię. Wszystko dlatego, że o wiele więcej członków biologicznej rodziny ducha pochodzi od strony ojca. 'Przyjaciele' Sonam przyjaźnii się ze swoją siostrą, gdyż to jego jedyna rodzina i najbliższa mu osoba. Odwiedzając Jamyang w Straszyceum, poznał Yumeha|Kimiko], która również odwiedzała swoją rodzinę. Oboje są duchami i to w podobnym na "potworze" lata wieku, zaprzyjaźnili się, widywani są nawet po za Straszyceum, przykładowo na drobnych eventach. Jego przyjaciółką jest także Séraphine Gardien. 'Znajomi' Sonam miał okazję poznać Susumu. Jamyang dość szybko przedstawiła bratu swoją drugą połówkę, a ten niezmiernie cieszy się że dziewczyna ma kogoś do kochania. Wiele osób (w tym Jamyang) twierdzi że Susumu i Sonam są do siebie bardzo podobni lecz oni temu zaprzeczają. 'Wrogowie' Z racji bycia raczej mało konfliktową osobą, Sonam stara się nie robić sobie wrogów w pracy czy (nie)życiu prywatnym. 'Miłość' Sonam przez długi czas nie byl zainteresowany kobietami i nie myślał o zakładaniu rodziny, ponieważ całą energię przeznaczał na hobby. Obecnie dzięki Jamyang, Sonam spotyka się z Zyanyą Sung. 'Zwierzak' Duch obecnie nie posiada zwierząt. Zainteresowania 'Wycieczki górskie' Już za zycia Sonam był wiwlkim miłośnikiem górskich wypraw, w co czesto wciągał swoja młodszą siostrę. Nawet dzisiaj, tyle lat po tamtym pamietnym zdarzeniu, duch nie zniechęcił się do gór. Wciąż są mu niezwykle bliskie, tyle że obecnie jedynie o nich czyta. 'Historia oraz geografia' Historią zainteresował się w nieco późniejszym czasie niż górami. Sonama jednakże nie interesuje historia w zakresie wojen, czy waznych wydarzeń w dziejach ludzkości a historia Ziemii. Jest szczerze zaciekawiony geografią, ewolucją naszej planety. Zdolności *'Telekineza' - Sonam może przenosić przedmioty stałe oraz płyny siłą woli. *'Niesmiertlwność' - Bedąc duchem, mężczyzna nie umrze po raz drugi. *'Lewitacja' - Sonam potrafi unosić się nad ziemią, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza, nawet jakby chciał, nie ustoi na ziemii zbyt długo. *'Przenikalność' - Mężczyzna może przenikać przez ciała stałe. Tyczy się to nie tylko obiektów jak przykładowo ścian czy krzeseł, ale i zywych istot. *'Opętanie' - Sonam jest w stanie chwilowo przejąć kontrolę nad wybranym przez siebie ciałem materialnym. Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zwykle zakłada pełne, wysokie obuwie. *Charakterystycznej fryzurze. *Spokojnym i opanowanym zachowaniu. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Sona (przez Jamyang). *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Zawsze może być lepiej" *'Nie rusza się bez' - Czegoś szczelnego do okrycia i ciepłego, co może dziwić ponieważ będąc duchem nie odczuwa temperatury. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Góry, przebywać w gronie bliskich, spokojne melodie, dobrze wykonaną pracę. *'...A najmniej' - Brudu, gadów, być zbyt długo długo w zamkniętym miejscu, samotność. *'Sekrety jego pokoju' - Był bardzo sutowy oraz urządzony w jasnych barwach. Na ścianach widniały fotografie gór. *'Ciekawostka' - Za życia cierpiał na klaustrofobię oraz hydrofobię. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci oznacza "wirtuoz, dobra karma, szczęściarz" w j. Tybetańskim. *Nazwisko natomiast, z j. Birmańskiego oznacza "łańcuch", postać zawdzięcza je Amity.Galii. *Urodziny obchodzi 15 Sierpnia. *Jego lęk związany z wodą wziął się z powodu incydentu we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Wraz z rodzicami spędzał czas nad rzeką, gdzie omal nie utonął. Szczęśliwie uratował go ojciec. *Dość późno nauczył się czytać oraz pisać, lecz szybko nauczył się mówić. *Odczuwa lęk przed dzikimi zwierzętami (min. Tygrysy, lwy), lecz nie tyczy się to np. Tygrysołaków. Boi się dzikich zwierząt "czystej postaci". *Jego ulubione drzewo to śliwa. *Jamyang obecnie niehstannie próbuje wybić mu z głowy pracę i zaciagnąć na jakieś studia. Serie 'Basic' *'Wydanie' - Pażdziernik 2018. Sonam ID.jpg Włosy Sonama są charakterystycznie zaczesane a część została wyprostowana i zaczesana z tyłu. Duch ubrany jest w gruby, wełniany sweter z podobizną górskiego krajobrazu oraz szerokie u dołu, przewiewne białe spodnie z kieszonkami. Na sweter duch ma założoną czarno-niebieską, wiatroszczelną kurtkę. Jego buty to sięgające za kostkę, czarne, wysokie trapery. Biografia skrócona Chłopak urodził się w Tybecie. Jego matka z pochodzenia była tybetanką zaś ojciec tajem. Sonam od dziecka był zafascynowany górami, uwielbiał wycieczki na które z chęcią zabierał go ociec. Rodzice Sonama śmiali się że urodził się w górach i tam apędzi swoje życie. Chłopak był przyjazną osobą, nawet kiedy urodziła się jego siostra - Jamyang, nie stracił zainteresowania rodziców i optymizmu. Sonam starał się być jak najlepszym starszym bratem, wielokrotnie opiekował się siostrą, mieli bardzo silną więź. Jeśli zdarzały się między nimi kłótnie, to niezwykle rzadko. To właśnie Sonam zaszczepił w Jamyang miłość do górskich krajobrazów, kiedy dziewczyna podrosła, chętnie zabierał ją na wycieczki. Byli naprawdę zgranym duetem. Podczas jednych z takich wycieczek, miała miejsce tragiczna sytuacja. W górach wystąpiła lawina, by ratować Jamyang, Sonam zasłonił dziewczynę przy czym zginął na miejscu. Chłopak był pewny że jego siostra przeżyła, faktycznie kiedy Sonam stał się duchem Jamyang jeszcze oddychała lecz wyzionęła ducha z wyczerpania po kilku dniach. W tym czasie Sonam błąkał się po górach aż trafił do ukrytej osady RADowców. Tam przygarnięto go, dano możliwość pracy. Trzeba zaznaczyć iż w tamtym okresie RADowcy ukrywali się. W wiosce spędził kilka ludzkich lat gdzie uczył się róznych czynności typu mechanika czy stolarstwo. Pewnego dnia w wiosce dała się słyszeć wiadomość iż odbywa się nabór do nauki w Straszyceum w Oregonie oraz pracy w tym rejonie. Sonam bedąc pewnym że i tak już nigdy nie spotka swojej rodziny, chcąc pozwiedzac świat, zapisał się na listę ochotników do pracy i kilka miesięcy później wyruszył do Oregonu. Spędził tam dobre sześć miesięcy, podczas jednych ze zleceń dla Straszyceum odnalazł swoją siostrę. Mimo mijających lat i niematerialnej formy, Sonam poznał ją niemal od razu. Rodzeństwo wpadło zapłaka e w swoje ramiona. Jamyang wyznała bratu co jej się przydarzyło, a ten był zasmucony że jego poświęcenie poszło na marne bo i tak zginęła. Obecnie Sonam i Jamyang spędzają ze sobą wiele czasu, nawet jeśli chłopak nie uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Zależy im na sobie i troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|400px Tybet – Kraina historyczna w Azji obejmująca Wyżynę Tybetańską i jej przyległości, obecnie w większości w granicach Chin. Tybet dawniej składał się z trzech prowincji (Amdo, Kham, Ü-Cang) i miał powierzchnię około 2,5 mln km². Tybet położony jest na średniej wysokości około 4000-5000 metrów nad poziomem morza. Od południa i zachodu jest ograniczony przez Himalaje, Karakorum oraz masyw Pamiru, od północy przez Kunlun, Ałtyn-tag oraz Qilian Shan. Rozciągłość równoleżnikowa Tybetu wynosi około 2500 km. Na jego terenie biorą początek takie wielkie rzeki jak Jangcy, Brahmaputra, Indus, Mekong, Irawadi oraz mniejsze – Saluin, Satledź, Kali Gandaki, Trisuli, Manas-czʽu, Subansuri. Stolicą Tybetu jest Lhasa. Tybetańczycy posługują się językiem tybetańskim, w większości są buddystami, mają wielowiekową kulturę i tradycję. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|290pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Galeria Sonam ID.jpg Sonam skullette.jpg Sonam szkic twarzy.jpg Sonam, Kimiko & Milo - szkic.jpg Jamyang & Sonam szkic.jpg Sonam ID new.jpg Sonam - Gwiazdka 2018.jpg|Gwiazdka 2018 Sonam IDr.jpg Meta timeline *'?' - Sonam zostaje wspomiany na stronie Jamyang. Początkowo nie było wspomniane imię postaci. *'01.10.18' - Zostaje ujawnione imię postaci. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią i tekst swojego autorstwa. *'15.10.18' - Sonam zostaje opublikowany jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Tybet Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Postacie spoza liceum